Back Again
by ArianaTheFangirl
Summary: After Clary leaves him and their one year old son Jackson, Jace moves on and finds love again. Three years later Clary decides to come back. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**H** **ey people kind enough to read this, this story is my first ever fanfiction so no hate please. Constructive comments are very much appreciated :)... sorry if it sucks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

 **Three years ago**

 **Jace's pov**

Jace, I want you to know that I love you. I never stopped loving you,but I wasnt fit to be a mother for Jackson, he needs someone better than me I loved you and Jax with all my heart. I know this note won't make anything better but I couldn't tell you face to face, it would hurt too much. Im sorry.

-Clary

 **She left me. Clary left me. How am i supposed to take care of our son alone?**

 **Today**

 **Jaces pov**

"Good morning love." God I love her voice, I open my eyes and see my beautiful wife Emily. We have been married for two years and I love her more and more everyday. So does my family, including my now four year old son Jackson, they love her almost as much as I do. After Clary left me, I could barely take care of myself, let alone Jax. If Emily didn't come to the Institute I wouldnt have gotten out of that depression. She was the only one who actually listened to me. Soon after I was better I asked her out on a date. We ended up dating for 2 years before I finally asked her to marry me. And here we are a year later. I dont think i'll ever be happier. "You know we actually need to get up this morning, right Jace?" about twenty minutes later we finally ended up getting of bed. Emily starts to make breakfast and I go and get Jax out of his room. When I walk into his room I see my Jax, he looks exactly like me when I was his age. He doesn't have any of Clary's features which made it easier to forget her. "Goodmorning Jax." after hearing my voice he opens his eyes and shoots out of the bed. "Do get to open my birthday presents yet!" such an eager child "Not yet Jax we have to wait until your party remember?" his smile lowers but eventually he agrees to come have breakfast with me and Em. Soon after breakfast Izzy and Simon come over alog with their twins Jasmine and Michael who are six. The kids take off running upstairs to do who knows what. Isabelle Simon Emily and I go into the living room and sit on the couch. "Has Clary called?" Izzy is really the only one who actually belives she will ever come back. "Of course not Iz she hasn't called the past three birthdays why would she call this year." after an awkward silence we start setting up for the party. In about an hour we are done and just need to get balloons. Emily and I decide we are going to be the ones to get them so we go out to the car and drive to the store to buy balloons. At the store Emily and I go in different directions because she said she needed to get something as I walk over to the party section I realize i've never shopped for a party before since shadowhunters dont normally celebrate birthdays. I grab the first ones i find , one with a wierd yellow sponge and a starfish, a "4" balloon, and a bunch of multi-colored plain ones. It really wasnt as hard as I thought. Soon I meet Emily at the car and we drive home to the institute. By the time we get there every one has arrived including Emilys family as well as mine and Clarys. As soon as Magnus steps through the door all the kids run to him and ask him to do a bunch of things to entertain them, including making a unicorn appear in the living room, which causes him to get dirty looks from the guests. After the kids ran out of ideas we decided it was time to sing "happy birthday" and cut the cake. While Jax started opening his presents, there was a knock at the door. I go and open it and see a head of read hair and piercing green eyes, I saw a person I never thought I would see again, my first love. Clarissa Fairchild.

 _ **So I hope you guys like it, please review I want to make this story better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who followed/ favorited my story it means alot I 'didnt think this story would get anywhere but you guys seemed to like it, if you reviewed and had a question I sent you a PM with the answers. So lets get to the new chapter!

 **Chapter 2**

Clary really hadn't really changed, same fire red hair, same beautiful green eyes, all the things I love about her. all the things I thought I would never see again.

"Hey, Jace. I know i'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I want to see my son. I want to see Jackson.

How can she do this to me, to Jax. How do I explain this to everybody in the living room.

"Come in Clary, but you have been gone a long time dont be surprised if things have changed, people are really upset about what you did, and frankly I dont even know if I forgive you yet."

We go in to the institiute hallway and she looks so nervous, I want to hug her and comfort her but I can't. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence we make it to the living room. All eyes turn to us in shock, but what else was I expecting. A small gasp comes out of Isabelle's mouth. I walk over to find Jax and hear a slap, I turn and see Izzy stand in front of Clary with tears in her eyes and a huge red mark on Clarys cheek. Before anyone can react Isabelle hugs Clary and starts crying on her shoulder. I haven't seen her cry that hard in a long time. Once Izzy finally lets go, Jocelyn and Luke come over and give her a hug as well as Magnus. Then the worst thing imaginable happens.

Jax comes running and screaming "Mommy, I need you to help me get the ball!" both Clary and Emily turn to help him. Jax looks at Clary and asks "Mom, who is this?" a flash of hurt crosses Clarys face, she leans down to Jax's level and looks him in the eye. "You dont know who I am Jax?" he shakes his head no, Clary looks at me with hatred. "I'm one of your dad's friends, my name is Clary." Jax holds out his hand and she shakes it, "Nice to meet you ." he smiles and turns to Emily "Mom, i still need your help with the ball." Emily follows him to his room.

"Jace can i talk to you, alone" Clary says it in such a calm way that it scares even me. We walk out to the hallway "Why didnt you tell Jackson about me, he's my son too! I can't belive you let him call some other woman Mom. SHES NOT HIS MOTHER, I AM!" I can't belive she just said that, something clicks in my head and I go off "HE WOULDN'T CALL HER MOM IF YOU WERE THERE FOR HIM! YOU LEFT HIM, YOU LEFT ALL OF US AND YOU EXPECT US TO WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS? BECAUSE I SURE AS SURE AS HELL WOULD RATHER HIM CALL EMILY MOM THEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT HIS MOTHER LEFT US, WITH NOTHING BUT A STUPID NOTE THAT GAVE NO SORT OF EXPLAINATION AS TO WHY YOU LEFT, IF BEING WITH ME WAS SO HORRIBLE YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING FIRST." Tears are streaming down both of our faces, both tired of yelling. "I left because like I said in the note I didnt know if I was going to be a good mother to Jax I knew he would be better off with out me." she's lying, I can tell by her eyes "Clary, why wont you tell me the real reason why?" at this point i'm practically pleading with her, but she still won't answer my question. "Jace, I dont care if you don't want me to ever see Jax again but I want him to know who I am, I came back to be in his life and that is what im going to do, i'm actually going to be a mother to him."

Finally,thats all I wanted to hear from her, She wants to be in Jax's life. For a while we just stood there and stared at each other, Finally I take her in my arms and hug her, " I missed you so much Clary, I was a mess after you left, if you actually want to be in Jackson's life this time i'm not going to stop you, i've been waiting forever for you to come back and you finally did. We break apart and i'm looking at her the way I used to, with love. She leans into kiss me, I must have been caught in the moment because I lean in and kiss her back. While kissing her I think about Jax and realise, I have Emily. I abruptly break the kiss, imeadiatly feeling bad from the look on Clary's face. I whisper a quick "i'm sorry" and start to walk away, I stop, turn around and say "Thank you for coming back." and walk back to the living room to find everything cleaned up and Emily waiting on the couch for me, she takes my hand and we walk to our room together. "Whatever you two came up with i'm okay with it, as long as I still get to see Jax,I love him almost as much as you and Clary do, and as long as I still have you, i'll be okay."

 **Thanks for reading guys hope you like it. Make sure you review, anything to make this story better!**

-Ariana


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed**

Here's your new chapter!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jaces pov**

When I woke up all I could think aboout was last night, I had kissed clary. Do I tell Emily, or more likely how do I tell her? I look over and see she's still asleep, I kiss her on her forehead and slowly get out of the bed so I dont wake her. After getting dressed I head to the kitchen to make breakfast, might as well make Em feel good before I tell her. I make Emily's favorite breakfast, eggs, pancakes , and bacon, along with a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit. As im walking out of the kitchen with the tray I almost hit Clary. She gives me a small smile and leaves. I open the door to our room,set the tray on the nightstand and crawl into the bed. I whisper Emily's name in her ear until she smiles and says " Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" I smile and hand her the tray she starts to smile "What did you do Jace?" I need to make her breakfast more often so I dont get accused of doing something wrong each time. " I need to tell you something." she lifts her head to look at me "Okay, go ahead,"

I blurt out "Clary and I kissed last night." She just looks at me with a straight face, no reaction, no emotion, I can't tell how she's feeling. Ages later she leans in and hugs me "Thank you for telling me, i'd rather you tell me than someone else, that's one of the things I love about you Jace, your always honest with me. Thank the Angel I have a wife who understands me, anyone else and I would've had my head ripped off. I get a text from clary.

' _I want to tell Jax alone if it's ok with you'_

I quickly text back ' _yes'_ before i'm dragged into a kiss by my beautiful wife. 

**Clary's pov**

Finally, my son gets to know who I really am. I'm nervous going into Jax's room but as soon as I see him my nerves are calmed, he's sitting on the floor reading a book, about demons...he's alot like Jace I can already tell.

" Hi, Ms. Clary" he says in his sweet voice "Hey Jax, I was wondering if you wanted to come and get ice cream with me today, I already asked your dad and he said its' okay." He jumps up and screams "Yeah!" so I grab his hand, we put on his shoes and head out the door.

While we walk to the ice cream place we have small conversations here and there like whats his favorite color, food, activitys, etc. I learned Jace is teaching him piano, he promised to play for me later which I am very exicted for because when Jace was trying to teach me how to play I failed horribly and I want to see if he's actually a good teacher and I am just not musically gifted. When we reach the ice cream parlor I order a vanilla sundae with gummy bears, whipped cream and nuts for Jackson and a plain vanilla cone for me. We pay and sit down at one of the near by tables. I let him eat most of his ice cream before I start talking

"So Jackson, did your dad ever tell you any thing about your Mom?" i really dont know how to start.

" What do you mean?" he asks

"Jax i'm your mom" I force out

"No your not, my mom is Emily Herondale."

I'm practically heart broken before I say " No Jax i'm your real mom, I left when you were a baby, I didn't do it because I didn't love you, I did it because I wanted to make sure you would be okay. I was very young when I had you and there were some very bad people at the time who wanted to hurt me and would hurt you too, so I left and didn't tell anyone." He stares at me for a while, unsure if i'm lying or not. He waves at the window and smiles. I turn around and see Jace and Emily outside the shop. They come in and sit at our table with us. Jace properly introduces me to his new wife, Emily is beauiful with her long brunette hair, pale green eyes and long legs. I can see why he loves her. She shakes my hand and says "Nice to meet you Clary, i've heard alot about you and i'd like to get to know you as well."

Jax turns to jace and asks "Is she really my Mom,Daddy? Jace simply nods his head yes and Jax runs into my arms and hugs me.

 **Emilys pov (short)**

I'm happy for Jax and Clary, Jax deserves to know that is his real mom, as much as I love him, he should be with his biological mother more than me, i'm not mad at her for leaving of course I dont agree, it wasnt the best choice, but she did what she thought was best for her son and I respect her for that, but without her I wouldn't have Jace.

 **Next chapter is kinda a filler, its just Emilys backstory and how she met Jace.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **btw if you like Nick Jonas you so have to listen to Good Thing even though im late about it, I want to tell everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Im sooo sorry for not uploading sooner I really dont have an excuse, I was just lazy**

 **Emily's backstory (three yrs ago)**

Being 17 living in Idris was awesome. Everyone treated you like an adult, you can drink, party, basically do whatever. But that all changed after the Dark War the Clave cracked down alot. Having parents that were high in the Council means you had to be the role model, be the good girl you always hated being. I wasn't one of the girls who wanted to play dress up, I wanted to be in a club or go and kill demons. But no one understood. So when I turned 18 I left Idris and moved to the New York institute. I was greeted by woman, Inquistor Lightwood's wife, Mayrse. She showed me around and introduced me to her children, Alec, Isabelle and Jace, who I have met before. She gave me a tour and left me to unpack in my room. Soon after Isabelle came and knocked on the door. "Hey, do you need any help?" she seems nice "Sure I have alot of things." Atleast I dont have to unpack alone.

After spending 2 hours of putting clothes away,we finally finish. Isabelle and I go to the kitchen and get snacks. "Did you meet my brothers?" she asks randomly.

"Yeah I did they seem really nice." I start to think about Jace, I had met him before and he certainly didnt act the way he was now, he seemed depressed. I decide to ask her about it.

"Whats wrong with jace?" she glares at me and I quickly rephrase my sentence. " I mean I have met him before and he didn't act like that, he was an arrogant flirt, now he acts like all the life has been sucked out of him."

Isabelle stands up and makes a motion for me to follow her. We head back down the hallway toward their bedrooms, she stops after we pass Jace's room. She opens the door and its a nursery. Even though im confused I still follow her inside. She reaches into the crib and lifts up a baby with blond hair and golden eyes, just like Jace, and I realise this is his son.

Izzy feeds the baby, Jackson. and he quickly falls asleep. She turns to me and says " the reason Jace is that way is because his girlfriend Clary, also the mother of Jackson left him and Jax about a month ago with nothing but a note. He thinks its his fault, even though its not."

Immedialy I feel bad for the both of them, how could Clary just leave them? I had heard somethings about her in Idris, but she didnt seem like a person to do that.

A ring brings me back froom my thoughts, it's Isabelle's phone "Theres demonic activiy in the city, i'll be back." she quickly dashes out the door.

After she leaves I decide to talk to Jace, I walk next door and know on the door. I hear a quiet "come in" and open the door, he looks at me and gets up and hugs me, "hey Em, long time no see, last time I saw you was, what 2-3 years ago?"

I really can't remember the last time we were together because i was drunk, so I just go with what he says. "Yeah, it was. Listen I heard about you and Clary." he quickly turns from the old fun jace to depressed jace. " So we are going to go out and have fun." he looks at me and smiles "okay." he gets dressed and tells Alec to watch Jackson. and we head out into the New York night

We dont get home untill around 5 a.m. We stumble and laugh as we walk in, both of us way too drunk. Isabelle runs in with a dagger,she figures out its us and drops it. Jace walks over to her and hugs her whispers somthing in her ear, she smiles. Jace comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek,Thank you, that was the most fun i've had in a while." when he says that, i feel like i just made a huge difference in him. He turns and walks back to his room. I look at Izzy and she mouths thank you and walks back to her room.

 **!the next chapter will be back in normal time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, i'm just not having they best summer lets say that. Thanks to everyone reading this who stuck by me, without any further interruptions here is your new chapter.

 **Back Again**

 **Jaces POV**

Since Jax knows Clary is his mother they've been spending lot of time together and I'm very happy for them, they are bonding, finally like a real mother and son. Today Emily took Jax to see a movie, and have lunch after. So it was just me and Clary. ( Jace and Emily have their own house just in case you needed to know.) While i'm getting dressed I heard I small knock on the door. I run down open it and see a red faced Clary, was she crying earlier? She tumbles into my arms and I bring her to the couch.

She manages to blurt out "They're coming Jace and they wont let him live this time."

I have no idea what shes talking about so I wait for her to calm down.

"Who's coming Clary? Who are they going to kill?"

"The Seelie queen and they fey they are going to come and kill Jackson."I immediately go into warrior mode while she continues to talk.

"The real reason why I left you was because of a letter I had gotten from the queen. She said since I had killed the person she loved, she would kill the one I loved. I thought if I left she would leave you and Jax alone, and she did so I thought it was okay to come back."

I stare a her and try to make sense of what she is saying but I still can't believe it

"Why didn't you tell me Clary you wouldn't have had to leave if we would've known" I try to keep my voice as calm as I can but on the inside i'm going crazy.

She just shakes her head and hugs me, I pull her closer while she cries and I think about how I can get us out of this mess.

* * *

An hour later Clary had stopped crying and went to go clean herself up. When she leaves Emily and Jackson return home. I tell Jax to go play while I start to tell Emily what Clary had told me. "Wow, I cant believe they would do something like that." she has a look of worry on her face, but she also has the face she makes when she's keeping something from me. "What aren't you telling me Em?" she cracks a big smile and says " this is probably not good time to tell you but, I'm pregnant." Before I could respond, the windows break and dozen armed faeries are in our living room.

Immediately Emily and I have weapons in our hands to fight them off. The first one charges at me and I stab his leg bringing him to the floor and then I drive the dagger through his chest within minutes he would be dead. I turn and Clary is running down the stairs knife in hand, and for a while the three of us did a good job fighting them off, then one of them stabs Emily in the stomach, and another throws some sort of powder at us and suddenly Clary and I are on the floor.

* * *

I wake up and can barely remember what happened, I look over and Emily is bleeding out and Clary is gone. I crawl over to Emily with a blanket and put pressure against her stab wound. She looks at me and smiles even though she has tears running down her cheeks. " I love you Jace." I take her hand and tell her it back, and she died.

I close her eye lids and say the common shadowhunter quote with tears in my eyes. I gently kiss her head and lay her down. Walking to Jackson's room I pray to the angel he is still alive and in his room, I cant loose him too. My prayers were useless because the only person in his room is Clary, shes holding his blanket and crying into it.

"He's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got a chance to write! I am thinking of making this story at least 10 chapters that way you know every one can have a happy ending! (maybe *cue the evil laugh*) any way here is your chapter!**

 **Jace's pov**

Its been three weeks since Emily died, I wish I could say I got over it, but I didnt. I miss her so much everyday. The Clave has been searching for Jackson but there is no sign of him. Even Magnus has been using tracking spells, but nothing has been working. The first day Clary couldn't leave Jax's room, she just stared at his toys and pictures. She hasn't spoken and only comes out of her room to eat other than that we rarely see her. I know Jax isn't dead, we will find him and i will personally kill the Seelie queen myself

I had just walked out of the kitchen when Clary pulls me to the side.

"I want to go and look for Jackson, I dont care if the Clave wont let us search by ourselves he's our son and we should be looking for him, are you coming with me or not?"

I automatically say "I'm coming, I want my son back."

We get dressed in gear and take weapons when we get down the elevator we find Alec and Isabelle waiting for us.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Why does Izzy always have to be so nosy? Just us i'm about to make up a lie Clary blurts "We are going to the seelie court to find Jackson and kill the seelie queen." i mentally face palm myself and just nod. They decide they want to come so they get dressed and we all head out onto the streets of New York heading to either find our son or die trying.

 **I know its short but the next one will be long and very exciting i hope i'm soo sorry these chapters are short tbh i really didnt think anyone would like this but you guys do! i will try harder for you Remember to review**


End file.
